


I love my twin

by Tigerlilly6



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlilly6/pseuds/Tigerlilly6
Summary: Just some Fred and George love





	I love my twin

Hello you little kinky shits. This one is about incest. Twincest, if you will. This tale begins much like game of thrones, with some twins doing anal. The twins in this context, is Fred and george. You know, before he was dead. If it was after he was dead, well, that would be a different kink altogether. Anyways Fred and George were doing anal, and then they finished. The end.


End file.
